1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to opacifying compositions adapted for use in hair treating compositions, such as hair setting or waving formulations, including the neutralizer formulations applied after the waving solution.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cold waving or permanent waving of the hair has been known for some time. In salons, heat is sometimes applied. In so-called home "perms" generally no heat is applied. The usual procedure involves, in its simplest terms, the application of a hair waving solution or lotion to the hair which softens the hair and allows for reshaping of the hair. Subsequently, the hair is set into the new shape by application of a neutralizing agent.
Traditionally, permanent wave lotions and neutralizers have been made opaque by using synthetic whitening agents. Opacity is aesthetically desired as it conveys an impression of softness or mildness. The usual opacifying materials now employed are latex emulsions (generally based on styrene/acrylates polymers). Others can be seen from (a) U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,786 which employs a fatty amide in a solvent, such as a nonylphenoxypoly(ethyleneoxy)ethanol which when employed with a polyvinyl pyrrolidone hair setting formulation provides the desired opacity, and (b) U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,488 which employs certain plant residues as an opacifying agent.
Typical latex emulsions employed, which are styrene-acrylate or acrylamide polymers, are opacifiers supplied by Morton Chemical Company under designations E-284, 288, 295, 300, 305 and 308. Such latex emulsions, as used, are employed in permanent wave lotions or neutralizers in amounts of 1-2% concentration by weight. The latex emulsions, while useful as opacifying agents, have serious drawbacks in that they are somewhat substantive to the hair and as such can cause the hair to snag during combing, thereby causing the hair to break.